


Дурные привычки

by tigrjonok



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Джеймс Кирк перепрограммировал компьютер и смог пройти тест «Кобаяши Мару». Возмущенный Спок докладывает главе Академии.
Kudos: 23





	Дурные привычки

В кабинете главы Академии Звездного флота стоял дикий крик. Точнее, стоял бы, не будь один из участников спора вулканцем. Но это обстоятельство не помешало Джонатану Арчеру почувствовать напряжение, едва он открыл дверь кабинета. 

— Я, кажется, не вовремя. 

— Прошу прощения, адмирал, — упомянутый вулканец развернулся лицом к двери и вытянулся по стойке «смирно». Капитан-землянин попытался последовать сему благому примеру, но получилось у него значительно хуже. 

— Это я прошу прощения, — улыбнулся Джонатан. — Не хотел мешать вашей… беседе. Вольно, господа. 

Землянин, как будто ободренный присутствием земляка, повернулся к массивному столу, заложил руки за спину и возобновил прерванную беседу:

— Адмирал Т’Пол, я знаю, что не имею права вмешиваться. Но, при всем уважении к коммандеру Споку, по-моему, он преувеличивает…

Что там преувеличил коммандер, Джонатан так и не расслышал. Значит, Спок. Первый отпрыск вулканца и землянки. Точнее, первый выживший и существующий в этом пространственно-временном континууме, но какое это теперь имеет значение. Спок… Живое доказательство того, что совмещение земной и вулканской ДНК возможно. Что ж, его место и в самом деле в Звездном флоте. Вулканское Верховное командование в ближайшие сто лет все равно его не простит. Не за земные гены, разумеется, а за то, что своим появлением на свет он доказал: Вулканская Научная Академия все-таки совершает ошибки. 

— Капитан Пайк, при всем уважении, ваш протеже нарушил Устав. — И голос — ровный, но звучный, — и манеры Спока были типично вулканскими, он ничем не походил на как-то по-человечески скованного Лориена. Впрочем, тот рос среди людей. 

— Тем, что перепрограммировал тест «Кобаяши Мару»?

Джонатан поморщился. С тех пор, как этот трижды проклятый тест ввели в Академии, Арчер слышал это название так часто, что от слов «Кобаяши Мару» его тошнило даже больше, чем от отправленного на Дельту Вега Монтгомери Скотта. Чтоб он там до конца жизни теорией трансварпового перемещения занимался, экспериментатор несчастный. 

— Именно. Подобное вмешательство в программу есть ни что иное как обман.

— Я, конечно, давно учился в Академии, — не сдержался Джонатан, — но, помнится, в мое время симуляции, имеющие целью психологическую подготовку кадетов, тестами не называли. 

— Адмирал? — Спок выразительно приподнял правую бровь.

— Коммандер, — вмешалась Т’Пол, — я поняла вашу позицию, равно как и позицию капитана Пайка. Чего я не поняла, так это того, что вы здесь делаете. Как старший инструктор Академии вы имеете право представить обвинение напрямую в этическую комиссию, не спрашивая чьего бы то ни было разрешения... или одобрения.

Спок слегка позеленел, и Джонатана осенило:

— Коммандер, вам… неприятно, — не сразу подобрал он нужное слово, — что этот кадет смог взломать вашу программу?

— Адмирал, вы приписываете мне эмоциональную реакцию, на которую я не способен, — быстро отреагировал Спок. 

Т’Пол за его спиной выразительно возвела очи горе, и Джонатан отлично понял, что значит эта пантомима. Даже люди умеют использовать логику для оправдания собственных эмоциональных решений, но вулканцы, с одной стороны, отрицающие, особенно в молодости, саму возможность эмоциональной реакции, а с другой — куда лучше искушенные в вопросах построения логических цепочек, дадут в этом смысле фору всему квадранту. 

— Ну что вы, коммандер, — улыбнулся Джонатан — не столько Споку, сколько воспоминаниям, — мне бы и в голову не пришло подобное предположение. 

Спок, видимо, уловив веселые нотки в голосе собеседника, слегка сощурился, но промолчал. 

— Коммандер, капитан, вы свободны, — распорядилась Т’Пол.

— Отдаешь несчастного кадета на растерзание вулканцу с синдромом отрицания? — поинтересовался Джонатан, едва за посетителями закрылась дверь.

— Несчастному кадету вряд ли грозит что-то серьезное, — отпарировала Т’Пол. — Подобные обвинения может принять всерьез разве что Джеймс Комак. Кроме того, несчастному кадету стоит научиться взаимодействовать с «вулканцем с синдромом отрицания». А оному вулканцу — с инициативными, нестандартно мыслящими кадетами. Этические слушания — еще не самый экстремальный вариант психологической подготовки.

— Да, — согласился Арчер, — самый экстремальный — это бой против трех клингонских хищных птиц сразу. 

— Нет, Джонатан. Самый экстремальный — бой против пары десятков сулубан. И не на симуляторе. 

— Т’Пол… — Арчер потер подбородок, словно что-то припоминая. — Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но разве это… не обман? Пусть даже самую малость. 

Т’Пол, совсем как коммандер Спок, привычно приподняла бровь:

— Воз… — но оборвала себя на полуслове. — Хм, любопытно. 

— Что?

— Мне пришла в голову интересная мысль: пожалуй, не далек тот день, когда все вулканцы будут отвечать на подобные обвинения точно так же.

— И как именно?

Уголки губ Т’Пол чуть дрогнули, обозначая улыбку:

— Я научилась этому у друга.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
